This invention relates to a method for providing security for a developer's software, and more particularly to such a method which requires no special knowledge or experience with respect to security systems on the part of the developer and requires no source code modifications.
One of the problems facing a developer in writing a software program on which security is desired to be provided is the lack of experience of the developer in security systems. If the developer has no special knowledge or experience or if such knowledge is limited with respect to security systems, then the security which is incorporated in the program will be inadequate or weak. In addition, the provision of security has in the past required source code modification. Such knowledge and/or modifications require considerable time and effort which might better be spent by the developer in writing the program to solve the problems to which the program is directed.